Numbuh 6.1
"As Temporary Supreme Leader, Kids Next Door, ATTACK!!" Overview Numbuh 6.1 is a Galactic Level Kids Next Door operative who is the cousin of Nigel Uno a.k.a Numbuh 1 and the older brother/mentor of Cody Uno (Numbuh 27). He is seen as strong, stubborn, tactical, and a natural-born leader with black hair and a brown skin tone. He is the very loyal boyfriend of current Supreme Leader Rachel T. Mackenzie (Numbuh 362) they officially become a couple after he confesses his feelings in Operation K.E.N.N.Y. He is kind and doesn't hate Rainbow Monkeys as much as most boys. He and Numbuh 362 get into a fight after he accidentally kisses Numbuh 86 but then she finds out it was an accident by proving himself to her. Skills Numbuh 6.1 Is known as a skilled swimmer and sports player of all kinds. He is also really acrobatic like almost all of the Numbuhs shown on the show. He is known as a spaceship pilot and a mech pilot (Sector V members have them as seen in this episode). Forms Anger Suit Kenny's anger suit was first seen during Operation: F.L.A.M.E when he then later taught Nigel how to direct his anger into a suit, giving him MASSIVE powers. Nicknames * Numbuh 6.1: Everyone * Kenny O'l Bean: Monty Uno (Numbuh 0) * Kenny: Almost Everyone * Kenzie: Cody Uno (baby) * Ken: Almost Everyone Favorites * Sport: Soccer * Hobby: Going on Missions * Season: Winter * Superhero: Green Lantern Appearance * Normal Outfit: Dark blue shirt with neon green jacket and sometimes neon green shades. * Galactic Kids Next Door: His Galactic Kids Next Door clothes are his normal ones but with a visor. * Space Suit: Normal Kids Next Door space suit. * Pajamas: Is green and orange and says KND all over it. * Swim Suit: No shirt and red trunks with dark blue and red striped sandals. * EXO-Suit: Gray with visor helmet and light blue shootable lasers which can also make him fly. Gadgets Kids Next Door * BB-Q and Ketchup Guns: He has barbecue and ketchup guns to fit the theme of Numbuh 4's mustard guns from the theme song. * 2x4 Chili Guns: All operatives or at least Sector V have these 2 types of guns. Galactic Kids Next Door * EXO-Suit: Can shoot lasers from hands and chest, can fly, and provides powerful armor. The suit comes in a cube that you slap on a part of your body to put on, it also has a speed jump feature by slapping the chest are, it's basically teleportation and only Galactic Operatives have them. * Visor Ray: The Galactic Kids Next Door visors have built in laser rays that can be shot by clicking the left or right side * Laser Duplicator: It's a laser gun that has 2 laser guns that come out of it then 2 out of each of them and so on, the max amount of guns coming out is 50 besides the base of the gun. Relationships Friends * Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr. (Numbuh 2) * Nigel Uno (Numbuh 1) * Abigail "Abby" Lincoln (Numbuh 5) * Walabee "Wally" Beetles (Numbuh 4) * Kuki Sanban (Numbuh 3) * Rachel T. Mackenzie (Numbuh 362) * Nora Wilkins (Numbuh 652) * Joe Balooka Family * Zane Uno: Mom (Numbuh 1000) * Jennifer Uno: Dad (Numbuh 999.5) * Monty Uno: Uncle (Numbuh 0) * Nigel Uno: Cousin (Numbuh 1) * Laura Uno: Cousin (Numbuh 10) * Cody Uno: Younger Brother (Numbuh 27) Love Interests * Rachel T. Mackenzie (Numbuh 362) (Current) * Fanny Fulbright (Numbuh 86) (Formerly) * Nora Wilkins (Numbuh 652) (Formerly) Trivia * How old was he when he joined the Kids Next Door: 7 * How many times has he moved: 10 * How old was he when he became Numbuh 362's boyfriend: 10(age of most of the characters) Category:Males Category:Operatives Category:Heroes Category:Black-Haired Characters Category:American Characters Category:British Characters Category:Slender Characters Category:Green-Eyed Characters